Sirens and Beacons
by ShotThunder
Summary: Just a story of Haruka/Michiru. AU. What Haruka says to Michiru at the end, 'tis mine. Ashino is mine. Nothing else is mine...Besides the idea for the story. Please review. see my account for dislcaimers!
1. Hello Again

Sirens and Beacons

Her life consisted of two things. Racing and existing. And up until now, those two things had never been a real problem for her. So when did it all get blown to the wind?

Maybe when she first met the violinist who wouldn't leave her alone. Or was it when she got the first real taste for speed. Neither, perhaps. Like an evolution, it just kind of happened.

Gradually adjusting to fit snugly between the two necessities, not popping up like random accusations, just slowly settling in and seeping into everything she did. Everything she thought. Everything word she spoke. Every breath she pushed in and out.

Her teal eyes looked down, into the flute glass that was now empty.

Empty.

_Empty? What a strange word_.

Her thoughts drifted as she looked up, to the star sparkled painting that was the sky. "New moon tonight." She murmured to herself.

The click of heels eventually reached her ears and she straightened from where she'd been leaning on the banister of the small balcony. The heels, worn by a woman who seemed to be the living version of Barbie only with black hair, stalked past.

The owner glanced at her before she whisked past. Haruka groaned when she heard the heels abruptly stop. The woman reeled back, a broad smile on her bright red lips. "Hello, sir."

"Good Evening ma'am." The woman walked up as Haruka wished for a distraction. None was forth coming.

"What is a nice looking you man like yourself doing out here, all alone?" Haruka turned her eyes to the sky as she tried to bite back her wince at the woman's too high voice. She only half-succeeded.

"Admiring the sky, enjoying the music."

"I hear the music is better inside. Join me?" Haruka opened her mouth to object, eyes flickering between the woman and the ground. _Would a three-story jump kill me?_ Flashed across her thoughts before she could stop them.

"Actually—"

"Actually **she** will be joining me inside, right Ruka-chan?" Both women turned, one with an expression of dread, the other with an expression of relief.

"Right, right. 'Twas a pleasure, ma'am." Haruka said hurriedly as she set the empty glass down on the banister, gave a shallow bow to the woman who stood in baffled silence, and followed her savior inside.

"I suppose I should thank you."

"Or you could just get me another glass of Chardonnay."

"Waiter! Another to glasses of Chardonnay, thank you."

"Always on the ball, aren't we Ruka-chan?"

"When I can be. How have you been, Michi-chan?"

"As well as can be I suppose." The waiter returned with the glasses and left as quickly as he returned. Michiru lifted her glass playfully.

"To another year coming and going."

"To another year."

They sipped the bubbly alcohol. Haruka glanced down at her aqua haired companion, scrutinizing her extensively. Michiru glanced up, taking another sip of her wine. "Something fascinating?" Haruka grinned.

"Always, but that was never the question wishing to be asked or answered."

"Then what was the question, my friend?"

"Whether I was still alone?" Michiru chuckled as she looked up at her tall blonde.

"I thought the saying of blondes was supposed to be false?" Haruka glared and absently swiped at a piece of blonde hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"It is."

"Alright. Well then, here is the question I wish answered. Put into my, words, Tenou." Michiru lightly poked her finger into Haruka's arm. "Why did you run?"

Haruka paused before she continued bringing the glass to her lips, surprised to find this one empty again as well. "Ran? Perception is so wrong, when one is telling half-truths."

"Half-truths? What half-truths are there in a question?"

"Rather a lot, actually. But this is one half-truth that is my fault, therefore I must correct, yes?" Michiru glared up at her, confusion in her eyes. Haruka sighed as she looked down the hall, to the swirling people below.


	2. 4 years

4 years ago

"Haruka, for the love of everything we hold dear, what is it?" The boy exclaimed, black eyes showing nothing but exhaustion as he looked to his taller friend.

The blonde shushed him and pointed through the crack in the door, he turned his gaze and gasped. Almost nothing could rival the beauty of the music he was hearing. The one who played the music hit and surpassed the music by long.

"Haruka, she's gorgeous."

"I know right?" His friends mellowed, husky voice drew his attention away from the lovely, violin-playing angel and to his blonde friend. "I was going to ask her to play a duet with me, you know I play piano. But I heard she doesn't actually do duets. So instead of me asking, could you ask? It's kind of why I brought you here." He made a strangled noise in his throat and sighed.

"I would, but it might look a bit strange, after all I don't play anything."

"I know, just say it's for a friend. She's looking this way! Go ask, please?"

With a heavy sigh and a somewhat foreboding feeling he stepped into the otherwise sound-proofed room and closed the door in the blonde's face.

The girl opened her eyes and stopped, bow still on the strings, to look up at him curiously. He gave a shy smile and sidled up to the seat next to her.

The blonde outside gave noises as she saw him talk, moving his hands a little. She narrowed her eyes as she saw the girl smile and laugh. The boy inside gave a broad grin, wiped his hands on his uniform black pants, and pointed out the small window to the peeping girl in the boy's uniform.

She opened her mouth in shock as the girl looked at her. She gave a shy grin, hoping beyond belief that she wasn't blushing, and waved the little amount she could move.

The aqua haired girl smiled back and waved before she used the hand to cover her laughter as the blonde threw herself abruptly away from the window.

A moment later the door that Haruka leaned beside opened and the girl stepped out, boy at her side.

"So you are Haruka Tenou?" Haruka jumped to her feet, glared at Ashino, and nodded her head. "Well, Ms. Tenou, I'd love to play a duet with you." The aqua haired girl smile widened as she saw Haruka's open jaw. "I'm Michiru Kaioh, by the way. But you may call me Michiru. Now if you two wouldn't mind, I would like to practice." She gave them a bow before stepping back into the room and closing the door behind her.

Haruka stared at the door for a moment before she turned an angry glare to Ashino. "I never said to say my name! Or tell her I was a girl!" Ashino laughed before yelping, running out of the room and down the halls like a bat out of hell, Haruka hot on his tail and yelling curses at him.


	3. 3 Years

3 years ago

"So why do you wish to go to **this** University, Mr. Tenou?" The counselor blushed a bit as she amended, "Ah, excuse Ms. Tenou."

Haruka gave a flirty grin and pointed to the file, "As it says, because I wish to learn about music."

"My records say you've wanted to be a racer, until now. Could there be another reason? I just want to make sure you are going to the college you want, not something you are being forced into, Ms. Tenou."

Haruka shook her head and ran a hand through her short hair. "No, no. No one is forcing me to do anything, I promise. I just want to go to that school." The counselor nodded and sighed, closing the file.

"All right, if you're sure." Haruka stood, bowed and left without another word.

The girl waiting outside smiled up at her as she came out. "Haruka-chan, what took so long?" Haruka grinned at her and shrugged, putting her hands inside her uniform trousers.

"The counselor was, overly concerned with where I wanted to go to college." Michiru laughed and raised a brow, cocking her head as she looked up at the blonde.

"How can a counselor be 'overly' concerned?" Haruka sighed and shrugged, pulling her car keys out as they exited the school and headed to the parking lot. Both smiled as they saw Ashino jogging over to them.

"Hey guys, what took so long?" Michiru giggled as she leaned against Haruka to talk to Ashino.

"A counselor was 'overly' concerned about Haruka." She continued laughing as Haruka gently nudged her, a blush faintly on her cheeks.

"Come on Michiru, knock it off." Ashino grinned stupidly to the aqua haired girl as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"All right, all right. I'll stop for you Ruka-chan." Haruka stopped and looked at the girl. Michiru turned and smiled up at her. "May I call you Ruka-chan?" Haruka nodded, slightly dazed grin on her face.

"Yeah." Michiru nodded her head, as though expecting that answer.

"Good. Come now, we'll be late for practice if we waste anymore time."

"We're coming Michi-chan." Haruka grumbled loudly as she put her book bag over her shoulder, flipping the key in her other hand. Michiru grinned to the girl over her shoulder, continuing to the car without pause.

Ashino blinked as he followed behind Haruka. Jealousy bubbled in his chest, piercing his heart dead on. His black eyes narrowed as he looked at Haruka.

She was what was stopping Michiru from seeing him. Haruka had to be the problem. He sighed. With Haruka around, there was no way she'd see him. He gave sinister as he looks at Haruka's back.


	4. 2 Years

2 years ago

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming this weekend, Michi-chan, why should I run all the way over there?" Haruka laughed as she walked around, phone stuck to her ear like it had been for the past two hours.

"_Really Ruka, really!"_

"I believe you, I do! But why do I need to run?"

"_Then take the bus Ruka, or the subway? Or drive your new motorcycle, I want to see it in life, not pictures."_

"I'm bringing it this weekend, I promise Michi. Now I have to go, Ashino's coming over so we can get my new piano into the apartment."

"_Ruka…Be careful. Something's been off with Ashino."_

"Really? I'll be careful Michi. Promise!"

"_Okay. Forever, Ruka?" _Haruka grinned as she closed her eyes and leaned her back against the wall.

"Forever and a lifetime, Michi." She breathed back, smiling as she heard Michiru's sigh of relief. It was always a relief to hear the words, like a pale of water to remind you that this was real.

"_I'll talk to you tomorrow. And you better come this weekend Ruka, or else!"_ Haruka gave noises of approval as she listened to Michiru finally get off the phone and cut the line. Haruka chuckled as she put the phone back in its cradle and stretched her sore muscle.

A knock on the door made her groan. "Ashino, come on in." Ashino grinned and laughed as he came in, holding up a plastic bag of take-out.

"Ran into our dinner on the way up. Hey man, what's your problem?" Ashino asked casually as he entered and moved to the couch, placing the food on the coffee table.

"Talked to Michiru again."

"Weren't you talking to her this morning?" Ashino felt the jealousy return, hampering it down as he place the Styrofoam containers on the table. Haruka groaned again as she sat next to him, stretching her legs under the table.

"Yeah. She just wanted to tell me all that was happening since this morning. We can get the piano in a bit, after dinner." She said as she tore open all four lids, smiling as her eyes took in the fresh meal before her. She licked her lips.

"Hey man, they're not all for you." Ashino backhanded her arm as she reached for the meat platter. Haruka growled and glared as she snatched the Styrofoam from him and jumped away. Ashino sighed.

They ate in silence, broken only by a 'pass me the chicken' or something like it. Ashino looked to the happy Haruka, feeling hate choke his throat.

"So, does Michiru have a boyfriend?" Haruka choked on the rice she'd just swallowed.

"No! I mean," Haruka looked down, "I mean I don't think so. Why?" Ashino grinned widely.

"Beautiful woman like her? Maybe I do stand a chance." Haruka glared at him, slowly setting her container on the table.

"Ashino, you will not be asking Michiru out. Ever." Ashino glared and stood, looking up as Haruka stood as well.

"Why not? You haven't done anything. And that's cause you know she wants a real man, not whatever you can pull out of that drawer of yours!" He grabbed his crotch and gave a small thrust. Haruka growled and grabbed his shirt, fisting her hands close to his throat.

"No! Because she's too precious!"

"Precious! Damn straight about that, which means she needs someone to take care of her! And you certainly don't fit any kind of description for that. Not really."

His chest contracted as his back hit the wall and Haruka growled in his face. "Back off, Ashino!"

"No! You've always wanted to be a guy Tenou. Always! But guess what, your not, not a real one anyway!" Haruka shook but pried her hands away and let him fall to the ground.

"Out, Ashino. And if I ever see you near here, or around Michiru, I will gladly beat you at what you could never do, Ashino." Ashino glared at her as she stood aside to let him to the door.

"Bitch!" Was his parting word as he left, slamming the door behind him. Haruka glared at the door as she ran a hand through her hair, picking up the phone to call Michiru again.


	5. 1 Year

1 year ago

Haruka drove through the long, endless seeming, street. She was going to surprise Michiru today. She was actually going to visit during the week, and she planned on staying the night.

When she reached her destination she undid her helmet, put on the quickly filled backpack, and started up the stairs. At door 32 she stopped, smoothed out her hair again, and knocked on the door.

Michiru opened the door, looking surprised to find her blonde friend there. "Ruka!" Haruka laughed as Michiru threw her arm around her neck.

"Hey Michi. I decided to come visit for a bit. You're always complaining about me not being around enough, right?" Michiru laughed and nodded, pulling her in eagerly.

"I can't believe you're actually here! Oh this will be so great! Can you stay the night? Yay! Okay, so we'll have ice cream and movies and pizza. You still like pizza right, pepperoni." Haruka chuckled as she nodded.

"Good to see you too, Michi-chan. And yes I like pepperoni." Again Michiru let out an odd little squeak and dashed to the kitchen as the phone rang.

Haruka chuckled, setting her backpack down on the table as she took the chair in front of the TV. Michiru came back minutes later, looking not so happy. "I forgot I had plans already." Haruka's look darkened as well and she winced, standing.

"Oh. I can go, maybe come back another day?" Michiru shook her head.

"No, no. Actually I want you to meet him." Haruka's heart stopped.

"Him? Who is he?"

"My boyfriend. We've been going steady for a while now, I must have forgotten to mention him to you." Michiru winced as she looked up at Haruka. "Will you, please?"

Haruka opened and closed her mouth, a floundering fish. She forced a weak grin and nodded. "Yeah, make sure he's good enough for our Michiru." Michiru smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Good. He's on his way up." A knock on the door followed by the door casually opening followed her words.

Haruka turned her teal gaze to the young man who now stood at the door. Long black hair; carefully tide back, black eyes, somewhat pale skin, starched shirt and pants and a leather belt. He had money, and he wasn't exactly bad looking either. Haruka swallowed hard as she quickly turned her gaze to Michiru's.

"I umm. Just remembered," Haruka choked out as she turned her attention from Michiru, who went to greet the young man, to her back pack as she slung it on, "I need to be at Professor Hitomi's for some, uh, testing she wanted me to do. Have a nice day."

Haruka didn't look up as she pushed past the couple and ran down the stairs, jumped onto the motorcycle. When she finally returned home she unhooked the ringing phone and turned her cell off, wrapped all her belongings into the backpack, jumped onto the bike, and raced onto the highway.

The cell phone rested on the coffee table, next to a note telling the landlord she'd forward her money to him and if he'd cancel all her classes as well as her phone contract she'd pay him more.


	6. Now

Now

Haruka looked to the aqua haired woman beside her, sighing as she set her empty glass on a passing waiters tray. "I ran away, you know this. Yet do you know, understand why?"

Michiru shook her head, looking ready to huff and puff to get the answer she wanted, not riddles. "No, because I don't know why you ran." Her look softened as she looked searchingly into teal eyes. "Not really anyway."

"I love you, Michiru." Haruka stated with all honesty. "I fell in love with you that day I asked Ashino to request a duet with you for me." Haruka gave a sad grin, watching as the band said this would be the last song for the evening.

"And when I saw you didn't feel the same, didn't wait for me to say anything—or do anything to attract my attention, my heart broke. The pain I felt, for a bit I think I tried hating you." Michiru looked up at her dazedly, following blindly as Haruka lead them out of the mansion.

"I think, I felt what Ashino felt. How you could become so attached to someone, and find that all you know was wrong or never going to be." Haruka sighed as the cool air from the dark night hit her face. "Bitterness loves company. And for a bit, I was its company. And she played me sweetly, never leaving me alone. Never leaving my side for so long.

"When I finally let what I felt, that bitterness, go it was so hard to move on. She called me sweetly you know, like a beacon for the ships to set port. But I knew if I docked at her town again I'd never visit the sea." Haruka looked down to the slightly shivering woman, shaking her coat off to wrap it around Michiru. "And then I did what Ashino couldn't," Haruka tipped Michiru's head up to make sure she had the woman's attention, "I visited the sea, and just happened to find a dock lounging in the middle of the great sea, just waiting. Patiently waiting. And the beacon called, but I knew it wasn't for just anyone; it had to be for someone right. Someone who'd fill the profilers stature.

"But you see, there is a problem with the beacon that called. It was too faint, too far away. So I followed it, followed it to where it should lead me. And I found you, again. And the beacon is now a siren, singing sweetly for me to return. But I can't return, until the siren knows what she's singing, because I can only read what is being written." For a moment they stood in silence, but for the leaving guests.

"Funny thing," Michiru murmured, "that siren of yours. She sounds a lot like mine. Think we can figure out what's she's singing together?"

Haruka grinned at her and leaned down, touching her soft lips for the first time. "Maybe. Maybe not. But it's worth giving it a try." Michiru nodded her agreement as she slid her arms from beneath the oversized coat and wrapped them around Haruka's neck, bringing her down for another kiss.

New moon seasons are great, they give the stars one night to dance and sing. The North Star seems brighter on those nights, yes? But what nobody sees, is the star that's just off of it, over-shadowed by the brightens that is the star itself, but never exactly invisible. A siren calling for her sea fairing woman to find a home.


End file.
